Sonic Colors 2
Sonic Colors 2 is a Sequel of the Sonic Colors, and you can play the brand new characters with Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn and Miles "Tails" Prower are here! Only on Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Story One day, Sonic is visited by Yacker, which says there is a huge black hole that will suck the Planet Wisp in 2 days. Sonic calls his friends Sally, and Tails to help. Tails builds a spaceship to travel to the Planet Wisp. Just then, Sally make of Nicole's computer to discovery to the Planet Wisp, too. The only way to stop the black hole will be using the Chaos Emeralds, which are scattered throughout the Planet Wisp.. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic_sonic_colors_2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sally_sonic_colors_2.png|Princess Sally Acorn Tails_sonic_colors_2.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Princess Sally Acorn *Miles "Tails" Prower 'NPC'S' *Yacker The Wisp *Mother Wisp 'Bosses' *Orbot *Cubot *Doctor Eggman Wisps In this game, each character can use certain species of wisp. The only wisp can be used by all the characters is the White Boost. 'Sonic´s Wisps:' *White Boost *Cyan Lazer *Red Burst *Ivory Lighting *Final Color Hyper Blaster(All Wisps Power at the Last Story) 'Sally´s Wisps:' *White Boost *Yellow Drill *Pink Spikes *Blue Cube 'Tails' Wisps:' *White Boost *Orange Rocket *Green Hover *Crinsom Eagle Spectral Sonic Spectral Sonic is when Sonic has all seven Chaos Emeralds and becomes Super Sonic, and then absorbs the energy of all the Wisps. Also known as Sonic Colors and Sonic Wisp It is playable only on the last boss of the game. He can take the transformation of any Wisp, and has the powers of Super Sonic. It is almost as powerful as Hyper Sonic. This Hyper Form (considerable) it has the color of all Wisps in your body and the power of them all. Stages The stages are all from the new Planet Wisp. Each character pass in diferent levels. The levels are: 'Sonic Story:' *Wisp´s Nest *Cyan Crystals *Red Volcano *Ivory Plant *Rainbow Blaster 'Sally Story:' *Wisp´s Nest *Yellow Cave *Pink Peak *Gray Field *Abandoned Eggman´s Base 'Tails Story:' *Wisp´s Nest *Orange Airship *Green Space *Crinsom Sky *Abandoned Eggman´s Base 'Last Story:' *White Road *Into The Black Hole Bosses In each boss a character (the Wisp that planet) in a Boss battle with an enemy. Here are the bosses (in the order of the planets above) and the characters we use to battle. 'Sonic Bosses:' *Egg Lazer *Egg Burst *Egg Lighting *Wisp Ghost *Blaster Egg All-Wisp 'Sally Bosses:' *Egg Drill *Egg Spikes *Egg Quake *Wisp Ghost 'Tails Bosses:' *Egg Rocket *Egg Hover *Egg Eagle *Wisp Ghost 'Last Story Bosses:' *Egg Master Rush *Egg Over Videos 'Unused Voice Clips' Sonic Colors 2 - Sonic The Hedgehog Unused Voice Clips Sonic Colors 2 - Princess Sally Acorn Unused Voice Clips Sonic Colors 2 - Miles Tails Prower Unused Voice Clips 'Voice Demo Reels' Sonic Colors 2 - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Demo Reel Sonic Colors 2 - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Demo Reel Sonic Colors 2 - Miles Tails Prower Voice Demo Reel Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Kate Higgins' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Kirk Thornton' as Orbot *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Mike Pollock' as Doctor Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Colors 2/Voice Sounds Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Series Category:Sonic series Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 Games